


Contagious

by thestreaklives



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective!Clay, kind of, tony is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives
Summary: Tony is sick and Clay wants to take care of him. He needs to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello, can you maybe write a story where Tony gets really sick and Clay is here for him, taking care of him? Tony is always there for Clay, it would be nice to read something the other way around." 
> 
> Request from Tumblr. Hope you guys enjoy this little thing.

“You look like death.” Clay teased as he walked into Tony’s room, holding a tray with a bowl of soup that Tony’s mom had made and told Clay to take him.

Clay had not seen Tony at school, so once it was over he made his way and was met with the news that Tony was actually sick. Now, Tony rarely got sick, but when he did, Clay knew it was going to be an event that he needed to take part of.

“Just what every guy wants to hear.” The short boy sat up,chuckling softly and not looking like his usual self. Clay first noticed the hair, there was no product in it and it was sticking up everywhere because Tony apparently had not left his bed.

“Stop staring at me.” Tony said, taking the tray Clay had for him and eating some of the soup. His mom was the best cook.

“Sorry, I just can’t recognize you without your jacket and your hairstyle. Are you sure you’re my Tony?” Clay sat down next to his friend and at that moment Tony tried to ignore the heart skip that happened in his chest when the other called him ‘his’. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to fix it.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked and saw how Clay rolled his eyes at him. He had to look down at his food and take another spoonful to keep himself from smiling. 

“I’m here to take care of you, man!” Clay exclaimed and got up from the bed. “You’re obviously dying here, so I’m going to keep you company and be your nurse.”

Now Tony had to laugh. Clay insisted on helping Tony every chance he got and he knew that it was because Clay wanted to ‘pay him back’ from all the times Tony had been there, but the thing was, Clay didn’t have to do this. Tony was different, he knew how to take care of himself and he had learned from an early age how to deal with his own problems. Clay was different. Clay’s heart was softer and it had gotten hit after hit these last year or so. Tony was just hell bent on not letting Clay get hurt again. He couldn’t lose those blue eyes.

“Well, nurse, I just have a cold. I’ll be good in a few days.” Tony finished with his meal and before he could properly set the spoon down, Clay was already taking the tray away from him. Tony didn’t like feeling like a child, but he knew this was good for Clay.

The blue eyed boy took some things out of his bag. It looked like Clay had stopped at the pharmacy before coming here. “Are you serious?” Tony chuckled as he took a bottle of Robitussin, a box of teabags and a bottle of orange juice.

“Yes, I’m serious. Don’t drink it all at the same time and you need a spoon of the medicine. You’re gonna feel in top shape soon.” Clay was serious about this. Tony needed him and Clay wasn’t leaving anytime soon. 

“I will drink the orange juice, for sure. Thanks, man.”

Clay didn’t understand why Tony could be so stubborn sometimes, but he wasn’t going to fight it. Instead, he signaled the other to scoot so he could get in the bed with him.

Tony placed the things Clay had gotten on his nightstand and moved, watching Clay not hesitate and lay next to him. “You’re going to get sick.” He warned his best friend, watching him shrug.

“My immune system is powerful.” Clay replied and they both grinned, knowing that was not true. Tony laid back, looking up at the ceiling, but then he felt an arm going around him. He sighed softly as he melted into the touch and leaned into Clay.

“I don’t want to get you sick.” Tony said softly, closing his eyes. He was tired, this cold kept him up all night.   
“Will you stop worrying about me?” Clay said firmly, but his best friend just shook his head in response. “Will you stop worrying about me now? I’m here with you.” Clay stated, looking at Tony, but the other was not looking at him. He gently placed his hand over Tony’s back and started rubbing his fingers up and down.

They had done this before, but it was usually the other way around. Clay would lay in Tony’s arms after waking up from a nightmare. It would happen so often after Jeff died that they had to make up a lie about working on a big project just so Tony could stay overnight more times than it was suspicious.

Other nights he would call Tony on the phone and the other one would show up and get in bed with Clay like it was a routine.

He reached with his other hand for Tony’s hair. It was not often when there was no hair products in it, so this was his time to just let his hand run through it and softly play with a strand. The other one was breathing softly, evenly and it didn’t take much to realize Tony had fallen asleep.

It was not often when Clay got to take charge and take care of Tony, but when he did, he surely enjoyed every single moment


End file.
